


The Baked Bean Fic (Phan)

by itsyeboiquinn



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom, dan and phil
Genre: Dom Phil, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Sub Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsyeboiquinn/pseuds/itsyeboiquinn
Summary: Another one of those fucked up Phan stories, were Dan and Phil have a little fun with some baked beans





	

As Dan awoken, he realized he was not in his bed, he was naked in a pool of hot baked beans in a small shed located in the forest. Dan looked over to see a naked Phil walking over to him with another can of baked beans and pours it into the pool with the rest of the beans.

"Morning baby." Phil says as he kisses Dan on the forehead.

"Is this the surprise you were going on about last night?" Dan says as he sits up in the pool of hot baked beans.

**~Last Night~**

_"Baby, I have a surprise for  you tomorrow." Phil says_

_"What is it?" Dan asks kissing Phil on the cheek._

_"I can't tell you, that will ruin the surprise. You're gonna have to wait till the morning to find out." Phil says putting cans of baked beans in bags._

_"What's with all the baked beans?" Dan asks curiously._

_"That's part of the surprise." Phil says as a playfully smirk rises on his face. "I promise you will enjoy it."_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Why yes Dan, it is." Phil says as he pours the last can in the pool. "Now, lets get started shall we?"

"W-what are we doing?" Dan asks.

"We're gonna have breakfast." Phil says as he joins Dan in the pool. "Now, fill your mouth with some beans."

"Why?" Dan askes.

"DO IT!" Phil yells.

Dan starts grabbing the beans and shoving them in his mouth. Phil Starts rubbing the sauce from the beans on to his dick.

"Suck." Phil says as he lays down in the beans so Dan can suck him. Dan moves closer to Phil and starts sucking his erected dick with the beans still in his mouth. Dan doesn't like doing this, but he also doesn't like Phil angry so he continued to listen to Phil's instructions.

After a few minutes, Phil, let off his cum into Dan's mouth.

"Swallow it." Phil commanded, Dan still followed his orders and swallowed the beans and cum.

Phil grabbed Dan's face and started kissing him, sticking his tongue as far in as he can go. After a few seconds, Phil exits from the kiss and starts travailing down towards Dan's dick, leaving little trails kisses. 

Once he made it to his dick he stated rubbing and licking it, making Dan moan.

"P-phil!" Dan moaned.

"Come on Dan, you know you like it." Phil says rubbing Dan's dick faster making him moan even more.

Phil stated sucking Dan's dick, making Dan and himself even more hard. After a few minutes of sucking, Dan couldn't hold it in any longer, and let off his cum. Phil took his mouth off Dan's dick and started rubbing Dan's cum on his stomach.

"I hope you are enjoying your surprise, because we are just getting started." Phil says as he starts fingering Dan.

"P-phil! Stop!" Dan moans.

"But were not finished yet baby." Phil says as he continues fingering Dan.

Phil starts to shove some of the baked beans in Dan, and then he sticks his erected dick in to him, thrusting hard, making Dan scream and moan.

"Ahh! P-phil! Stop! Please stop!" Dan moans.

"Aww baby, were not done yet." Phil says as he starts to move harder and faster. 

Phil starts rubbing Dan's dick while he moves faster inside Dan, as he feels the beans getting squashed together.

"PHIL!" Dan yells even louder, as Phil thrusts harder.

After a while Phil when in as deep as he can go, and lets off his cum into Dan, at the same time Dan lets go all over Phil. Phil then kisses Dan and lays down next to him, both breathing heavily.

"I love you Dan." Phil says.

"I love you too Phil." Dan says as he puts an arm around him, and lays his head on Phil's chest. And they both fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dan woke up the next morning, and walked out into the lounge to be greeted by Phil.

"Morning baby, how was your sleep?" Phil asks.

"It was fine." Dan answered "I'm hungry, what food do we have?" 

"Umm, we have the baked beans from last night." Phil says. "We can't just wast them."

"Okay, we will go eat the baked beans then." Dan says. 

**Authors Note:  
**

**So I got the idea for this story while I was eating baked beans, I think I just put my self off baked beans...**


End file.
